


Still The One

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [33]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office Romance, Short One Shot, Song: You're Still The One (Shania Twain), Songfic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: You're still the one I love.The only one I dream of.You're still the one I kiss goodnight.You're still the one.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Songfic Series [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a couple of days, I've had some serious writers block and I've had a lot on during my personal life. I am still writing though, so there will be some updates to come. 
> 
> I will be taking the next couple of days off though :D I'm finally able to see my fiancee, who I haven't had the chance to see for four months, so I want to spend some time with her and away from the internet :D
> 
> Thank you all so much for being so patient with me.
> 
> So, this story is short and possibly really badly written >.> I wanted to get something out to you guys before I went offline for the next few days. 
> 
> I hope you can all forgive me :D

_ When I first saw you, _

_ I saw love. _

  
  


Stuffy air stayed still through the room, slowly heating and gaining temperature with the ample bodies that were all caught together, glistening through the window and casting it’s golden stare out upon the desks and paperwork, was the sun. 

It sat low in the sky for the time of day that it was. Mumbo gave a huff of boredom, stale thoughts whirled through his mind as he stared at his watch, the thin second hand ticked away with each passing moment, it was as if the little spire was laughing at him, mocking him for all the time he’d wasted and never get back. 

He rested his cheek on the palm of his hand as his eyes drifted shut. Filling the area around him and chortling with office gossip, were his workmates. Each of them wore a suit and tie or something of the like, if one were to squint, Mumbo was certain that they’d appear to be a flock of emperor penguins. 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining me today. I know it’s been a boring friday afternoon, but I called you all here for a reason.” A portly man who seemed reminiscent of a pig, stood at the corner of the room and beside a whiteboard. 

His thick cheeks hung like jowls and his shirt buttons were barely holding themselves together as the material strained around his belly. 

_ I should hope so _ . Mumbo huffed out the thought as his eyes fixed on the manager. 

“I wanted to introduce our newest team member. Now while we are primarily made up of engineers, this man is an architect, and one of the leading members of his field. I’d really like it if you could all make him feel welcome.” He glanced about the employees, who all sat astride the tables, each sharing an expression of boredom. 

“You can come in now, Grian.”

_ Grian. Odd. _

_ I mean I can’t really criticise names…  _

Mumbo grimaced as he restrained an eyeroll, he pushed himself to sit straighter in his chair and allowed his stare to linger on the door. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the person whom walked through the door was most definitely not it. 

Curling golden hair framed a tanned face, a slight smattering of freckles covered his cheeks and unless you were staring, you wouldn’t have noticed them, sunkissed skin stretched on for miles and slipped down behind a jumper that obscured the rest of that delectable body from Mumbo’s vision. 

_ Oh my god… _

_ He’s… _

  
  


And the first time you touched me,

I felt love.

  
  


Papers scattered across the oak desk as Mumbo sifted through the designs, his eyes scouring over the papers until finally his stare settled on a clump of blueprints. 

A soft curl of his lips signified his triumph to the world as he silently celebrated his victory against the mess of his work station. 

“Wow, Mumby, that’s even worse than mine.” The voice seemed to come from nowhere, as did the touch.

Two hands gently settled on Mumbo’s shoulders as the smaller man braced himself against his seated companion. The taller seemed to freeze on the spot, his muscles clenched and his eyes widened as a chilling shrill of sparkling sensations trickled down his spine and settled hot and heavy in the base of his stomach. 

Grian had been working at Redstone Incorporated for almost three months now and in that time, he’d seemed to latch on to a couple of friends, Ren, Iskall and Scar. Each of them were fantastic architects, but none seemed to have the prowess of the blond. 

Although the smaller man had made a great number of companions, none were as close to him as the tall, awkward and blushing Mumbo Jumbo. 

Mumbo hadn’t planned for such a friendship to be formed, in fact if he had his way he’d have not made friends at all. From a young child, the taller man had always been more of a loner - a hermit.

But even if Mumbo hadn’t planned on building such a friendship with the architect, he couldn’t help the flurry of emotions that had built over the short time. It was clear to see - to everyone apart from Mumbo himself - that he was completely head over heels for the new arrival.

“O-Oh… I-I…”

“Don’t worry Mumbo, we all have our desk monsters. Mine is constantly overflowing with drawings and designs.”

  
  


_ And after all this time.  _

_ You’re still the one I love. _

* * *

Five Years Later

* * *

Shadows hung over the glass panes that separated the small bedroom from the rest of the world. 

The mattress was soft and springy beneath him as Grian leant back against the headboard, his lover’s head rested gently in his lap and he was gently carding his fingers through those raven strands, a song stuck in his mind. 

It had played on the radio that day and that was it, it’d lodged itself between his ears, playing on repeat. 

A soft snore reverberated through his boyfriend’s chest and the blond glanced downa the man, a smile spreading across his lips. 

“Looks like we made it. Look how far we’ve come, my baby.” He sang quietly as he massaged Mumbo’s scalp. “We mighta took the long way, we knew we’d get there someday.”

As he sang, years of memories flooded his mind. “They said, ‘I bet, they’ll never make it.’ But just look at us holding on. We’re still together, still going strong.”

_ “Honestly, dude? Mumbo? I mean, he’s a great guy, but he’s… y’know? Mumbo…” Scar’s voice rang through the crevices of his thoughts as images flew passed his eyes. The two of them stood in the office, Grian was making a cup of tea while the other man reclined back in his wheelchair, his eyes fixed on the bumbling raven-haired man. “I like Mumbo. Don’t get me wrong, but he’s so awkward, so… I don’t know how to put it…” _

_ “Scar. I like him, okay? Isn’t that enough?” Grian hummed as he stirred the drink. The brunette regarded him for a moment as silence passed between them before shrugging.  _

_ “I mean yeah, yeah it is enough, but still… I… If you get hurt, I’ll be here.”  _

“You’re still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You’re still the one I want for life. You’re still the one that I love, the only one I dream of, you’re still the one I kiss goodnight. You’re still the one.”

As Grian reached that final note, the taller man stirred in his slumber, his eyelids clenched before they fluttered open and revealed the gentle viridescent irises that they had once hid. His brows furrowed as he yawned into his wakefulness. 

“What’re you singing?” Mumbo hummed as he stretched out like an overgrown cat. Grian smiled down at him and gave a shrug. 

“Just something I heard on the radio.”

“It’s nice.”

Grian watched the man for a moment before he gave a nod of agreement. “Yeah it is.” He hummed.

The two men had once been strangers, had since become friends and the entire world was certain that they’d never become lovers. But if there was one thing that Grian could attest to, it was that Mumbo was still the one, even after years of their relationship, he’d never want anyone else.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know your thoughts ^.^


End file.
